Traditionally, digital signage systems are used to display advertisements in public venues such as stadiums, convention centers, airports, transit stations, subways stations, individual subway cars, buses, commercial buildings, office buildings, shopping malls, retail outlets, and so forth. These systems can help to provide advertisements and information to the public by employing dynamic signage involving various predetermined rules to be triggered by specific events. In particular, dynamic signage can allow for video advertisements and messages to be displayed on electronic displays, typically with the purpose of delivering targeted messages at specific locations, specific times, and for specific individuals. The digital content displayed by dynamic signage systems can be programmed and updated on a real time-basis.
Existing digital signage systems can be interactive. These systems may include video cameras operable to detect the presence of individuals near a display or certain venue to initiate displaying advertising content. Some existing interactive digital signage systems include touch screens to provide interactive information inquiry service. However, there are a number of limitations associated with interactive digital signage systems, especially in the vehicle maintenance area.
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.